


Kindling

by Baconfat



Series: the only light we see [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Luna lives, M/M, Post-Chapter 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/pseuds/Baconfat
Summary: Ignis stood, cane in hand. "The Lady Lunafreya wishes to see you at your earliest convenience, Highness."





	Kindling

Without the sunlight moving across the room, Ignis had only the sound of Noct's steady breathing to mark the passage of time. It was impossible to tell how long he sat, waiting for Noctis to wake up.

When the darkness and silence began to be overwhelmed by the slowly growing clamor in Ignis's mind, he stood up to explore the room by touch. Made his way back and forth to the door enough times to feel reasonably confident, then found his way out of the room, down the hall to Lady Lunafreya's and back. 

He heard an unfamiliar voice behind Lunafreya's door, and realized after listening for a few moments that she was conversing with Gentiana. He wondered what exactly the Oracle might have to say to the gods, considering that one of their number had just made a concerted effort to kill her for the cardinal sin of beseeching their assistance.

A different sort of diplomacy, he supposed.

When he felt properly prepared to show Noct the way to her room, he made his way back to the chair at Noct's bedside and sat in silence. Did his best to focus on Noct's breathing and ignore how the effort had exhausted him. Attempted to consider what their next steps should be, without getting distracted wondering how he could possibly keep up, let alone make himself useful. 

Eventually there was a gentle knock, and the sound of the door opening. "Hey." Gladio, his voice subdued and steps halting. "Got what you asked for."

Ignis held a hand out and felt the fine metal and glass of a new pair of spectacles. He spent a moment feeling for their shape before pulling them on. They had a comforting weight to them that suggested good craftsmanship. "How do I look?

"Stylish as always," Gladio said somberly. He cleared his throat. "Tried to find ones that looked like your old pair."

"Thank you, Gladio."

"Yeah," Gladio said. "Here's the cane. Might be a little short, but there's not too many shops open yet."

Smooth metal, with a wrist strap and no obvious embellishments. "I'm sure it will do nicely."

"It's black."

"Good." Now that it was in his hand, Ignis was stuck with it. He could try leaning it against the bed, but without a doubt it would fall over, possibly waking the prince. 

Well. He supposed he might as well get used to holding on to it.

Gladio took a breath. Even in the darkness, he had enough presence to fill up the room. Under other circumstances, it would be comforting. Here, now, there was the sense that he wanted something. Ignis had very little to give, at the moment. 

"Mind if I sit?"

Yes. "Not at all."

There was a chair on the other side of the bed that Ignis had located in his explorations. It creaked and complained as Gladio sat.

"How does he look?" Ignis asked.

A short, sharp sigh. "Better than you."

Good. "I should hope so. He was in considerably worse shape before the Lady Lunafreya reached him."

Gladio's silence was long enough to suggest he hadn't thought of that. When he did reply it was no more than a grunt.

"And how is Prompto?"

A heavy sigh. "He's like a lovesick puppy."

Ignis snorted. "I'm aware of that. It's an ongoing issue."

That prompted a laugh. A weary one, but a laugh nonetheless. "He's fine. Scrappier than you'd think. Fought our way across half the city to get to you, and he kept up pretty good."

"High praise," Ignis acknowledged. 

A grunt. "He's been keeping the princess entertained."

"Has she done something in particular to deserve such an onslaught?"

Gladio laughed. "He doesn't know it, but he's a hell of wingman. Makes His Highness look mature and dignified." And then, after a moment, "Nah. She seems to like the kid. Get the feeling she's not used to laughing that hard."

Indeed. 

"You need anything, Iggy?"

"No, but thank you, Gladio." He paused. "Do you?"

Gladio laughed, exhausted. "A beer, maybe?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." The First Secretary's staff were quite accommodating. Or at the very least, they had been before their city was destroyed. 

"Probably not a good idea to get smashed just now."

Ah. "Perhaps not." They were reasonably safe, relatively speaking. The Empire had taken heavy losses before they withdrew. But it was entirely possible that Secretary Claustra was housing the King and the Oracle as insurance, should the Chancellor take this opportunity to threaten her government with the imposition of martial law.

"Starting to think my drinking days are over," Gladio said wryly. "Gotta look after the kids."

It took a moment to realize that he meant _alone_. "I'm sorry?"

Gladio let out a breath. "Wasn't supposed to happen like this," he said, almost to himself. "Supposed to have another ten years, at least, before Noct had to step up."

Ignis did his best to keep his tone even as he asked, "You're just realizing this now?" Insomnia had fallen _months_ ago. 

A faint rasping sound. Ignis pictured him rubbing his palms against each other, thinking hard. "Guess I wasn't ready." A disdainful snort. "I'm still not."

"Of course not," Ignis told him. "None of us are. All we can do is our best."

"Yeah," Gladio said miserably. "Just don't know what that's gonna look like, anymore."

Ignis was at a loss. "Are you --" He broke off, failing to find the words. "Let me assure you that I have no intention of abandoning my duty."

"Of course not, Iggy." 

He sounded _patronizing._

"I know you don't quit," Gladio went on. "I'm just tryin' to be realistic. You need time to... to recover."

Time that Noct didn't have, he meant. Ignis bit down on his first, second, and third instincts. Breathed, instead, and finally managed, "We'll discuss this later, shall we? I'd rather Noct didn't wake up to an argument. Particularly one this absurd and insulting."

A pointed silence. Then the creak of the chair, and heavy footsteps heading for the door. "You always were goddamn blind when it came to him," Gladio muttered on his way out. 

—-

Eventually Ignis heard a change in Noct's breathing, the rustle of blankets and a muffled, "Dad...?"

Ignis's chest ached.

More rustling. Ignis had the sense that Noct was sitting up. And then, his voice low and urgent and abruptly awake, "Luna?"

Ignis smiled. "She's in the next room, waiting to see you."

A shaky breath. "She's okay?"

"Injured, but recovering," Ignis told him. "And how are you feeling?"

The sound of his breathing. Then, "You're hurt."

He was. Ignis cleared his throat. "A small sacrifice, in the greater battle."

"What happened?" The catch in his voice was unbearable. 

"After your fall," Ignis began, "Lunafreya was able to —"

"To you," Noct cut in sharply.

After a moment, Ignis said, "The Chancellor," and did not know why it sounded like a confession.

There was an unhelpful and unsettling silence. "Is he —," Noct began, before breaking off.

"Alive," Ignis admitted. "But not unharmed."

"Ignis," Noct said, desolate. Ignis told himself it wasn't a reprimand.

He stood, cane in hand. "The Lady Lunafreya wishes to see you at your earliest convenience, Highness."

—

Noct pulled his boots on, his ribs sore and his hands shaking, before following Ignis out the door. Wanted to ask what was with the cane, but he couldn't make himself do it. Ignis didn't seem to be using it, at least, just carrying it. 

But his eyes were closed behind the sunglasses and his face was... it was bad. Noct couldn't look at it without trying to picture what had happened and how much it'd hurt. So he made himself look at the floor instead, following the pattern on the fancy carpet and trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. 

He'd finally opened his mouth to say... something... when a dog barked. 

Noct looked up, startled, and saw Prompto crouched on the floor, wrestling with Pryna. Gladio was watching, his arms crossed while he leaned against the wall.

They were okay.

"Noct!" Prompto called, jumping up and racing Pryna down the hall to see him. Pryna got there first, sniffing at Noct's hand and licking his fingers, before Prompto threw his arms around Noct, gave him a shake and smacked his butt. " _Man_ is it good to see you! You okay, buddy?"

Noct didn't know how to answer that. Everything hurt. He gave Prompto a pat on the back and said, "Could be worse." 

Gladio nodded at him like that was the right answer.

"How about you guys?"

"Pretty much in one piece," Prompto said, patting himself down like he wasn't totally sure. "I mean, thanks to Gladio saving my ass about eight hundred times."

Gladio shrugged. "You saved mine more than once. Call it even." Then, "Iggy?"

Ignis's mouth went tight, but he said, "I'm fine."

Gladio rolled his eyes and looked away, glaring at the wall.

"You don't look fine," Noct tried.

Ignis took a slow breath, let it out. "I'm as well as can be expected, then. My wounds are healing. I'm sure it's... simply a matter of time."

"R-right," Prompto said, voice shaky.

Luna. Luna could help him, Noct was sure of it. "Where's Luna?"

Prompto nodded at the nearest door. "Right through there."

Noct's stomach clenched up. "And — she's okay?"

"Yeah," Prompto breathed out. "It was definitely touch and go for a bit, but she's awake and sitting up. Got strict orders to rest, though, so she's stuck in her room." He grinned and sang, "I bet she'd appreciate a visit from a prince."

"Prompto," Noct protested.

"Go on," Ignis said softly.

Noct forced his feet to move towards the door, Pryna following at his heels. Lifted a hand. "You're — sure she's awake? I don't want to —"

Prompto spread his hands, like, _Dude, what are you waiting for?_ Gladio just arched his eyebrows. 

He knocked.

"Come in," she called. 

Noct's heart jumped into his throat. He was frozen for a few seconds, until Pryna startled him out of it, nudging her wet nose into his palm. He fumbled for the knob, opening the door. "Luna?"

She was sitting up in bed, in a clean white blouse, her hair properly done up again. She looked pale and tired, her eyes shadowed, but she was smiling. At him. "Noctis."

"Luna," he breathed.

"Come in, please," she said, waving him in. "All of you."

Noct stumbled over to the bed to take her hand. "You're okay," he said, while the others shuffled in after him. "You're okay, right?"

"Yes, Noctis," she said warmly, squeezing his hand. Noct's eyes were burning. "Are you well?"

Noct let out a shaky laugh. "I am now," he managed.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said, "and so thankful you're safe." She looked past him to smile at the others. "And truly honored to finally meet your friends."

Noct swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Y-yeah. I wouldn't have made it here without them."

"You have my thanks," she told them. The others sort of — murmured and nodded.

"H-how are you feeling?" Noct asked her.

"Much improved," she answered. "The elixirs your friends provided were nothing short of miraculous."

"Noct made those!" Prompto piped up. Noct managed not to groan. Glanced over to see that Ignis was smiling faintly.

Gladio snorted. "Yeah, he worked real hard on 'em between naps in the car."

Noct shot him a glare, but Luna was beaming. "No wonder they were so effective, then."

Ignis cleared his throat. "Noct, perhaps some introductions are in order?"

Huh? Oh, right. He blinked over at Luna. "Uh. You've kind of met everybody, I guess. This is my buddy Prompto, he's our official photographer. Prompto Argentum."

Prompto bowed so hard and fast it was a miracle he didn't hurt himself. He tried to say something but it mostly came out as squeaking. 

"Noctis has told me wonderful things about you," Luna said graciously.

"Really?!" Prompto asked, straightening up. 

"Truly."

Noct moved on. "This is Gladiolus Amicitia, my Shield. Gladio taught me how to fish."

Gladio gave a protocol-perfect bow. "Glad you're safe, Your Highness."

"In no small part thanks to you," she said. "I'm grateful."

Noct nodded. "And that's Ignis Scientia, my advisor." Ignis bowed, deep and respectful. "He's. Uh."

"Extraordinarily brave," she finished for him. "We all owe you a great debt."

Ignis straightened up but didn't say anything, face blank. Probably caught between the urge to deflect and his inability to be rude. 

Noct decided to spare him from answering. "Guys, this is Luna." 

Ignis coughed.

"Freya. Nox Fleuret."

Another cough.

Noct grinned, giving an elaborate bow. "Her Highness the Princess of Tenebrae, the Blood of the Oracle, Wielder of the Holy Trident, and the High Priestess of Eos."

Luna laughed, pretending to curtsy. "I'm honored." She took a breath, lacing her fingers together, and got down to business. "We should discuss our next steps."

She was looking at Noct. "Uh, yeah," he said, glancing at Ignis. "Any ideas?"

Luna spoke up. "It's best we travel as soon as we're ready. Although Secretary Claustra has been good enough to harbor us, with her city in ruins she can offer little aid. We need a vessel."

"Got one," Noct told her, glad to have _something_ to offer. "Cid was using it in the evacuation, and we told him to be ready to swing back for us after the trial."

"I'll see if I can get ahold of him," Gladio offered.

"Good," Luna nodded. "We also need a safe, hidden place to rest and marshal our strength while we plan our assault on Gralea."

Noct blinked. "Got that too, but it's back in Lucis."

"Definitely safer than here," Prompto agreed.

Luna looked relieved. "That will be our next stop." She frowned faintly, playing with her mother's ring. "I had hoped that with the threat of bringing down the wrath of the Astrals, we would be well-positioned to negotiate a truce with Niflheim. But now that I've taken the measure of their Chancellor, I have my doubts."

Ignis finally spoke up. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Luna sighed. "When I tried to heal him, I felt only darkness and rage. Had I not seen it for myself, I would say that no-one could be so sick with Starscourge and live."

Ignis frowned. "He doesn't look ill."

"He is," Luna told him. "Dreadfully."

Ignis's mouth tightened. "All my inquiries into the circumstances of his ascension have led to dead ends, and looking into his background has been little more then grasping at shadows. And he —" Ignis broke off. Faltered before finally saying, "I saw him change his shape. I can't explain it."

"Ravus has warned me of that," Luna said. 

"What?" Noct laughed.

"Like, into a frog?" Prompto asked, wide-eyed.

Ignis set his jaw. "Into Gladio."

"Huh?" Gladio demanded.

Ignis looked angry to be even admitting this. "Somehow Ravus saw through it."

"We share the same blood," Luna said. "It gives him some power."

Noct blinked. "What happened to him, anyway? Where is he?"

Luna sighed, shaking her head. "He's returned to his Imperial masters."

Ignis's eyebrows jumped. "He will surely be charged with treason."

Luna knew that already. "He won't be taken without a fight. But he refuses to run, and he still believes he holds real power. Enough to turn Emperor Aldercapt against the Chancellor."

"Madness," Ignis bit out.

"Born of loss," Luna said. "I pity him."

"That makes one of us," Gladio muttered.

Everyone went quiet, for a minute. Noct tried not to think of it as a minute of silence for Luna's big brother.

"It seems we have more questions than answers," Ignis finally said, "but at the very least we have a plan. Gladio, you'll get in touch with Master Cid. The rest of us will prepare to leave as soon as possible."

"And maybe get some rest?" Noct tried.

"Of course," Ignis allowed. He gave another quick bow, then turned to leave. And nearly walked into the door before Prompto grabbed his arm. 

"Door!" Prompto warned him.

"Slow down, will you?" Gladio muttered, getting the door for them.

Ignis let out a breath, frustrated, and let them lead him out.

Noct felt sick.

"Nice shades, Iggy," Prompto said thinly, walking him down the hall. "I told the big guy to get you one of those canes with a sword in it, but he's just not that fashion-forward."

Gladio shut the door behind them, leaving Noct alone with Luna.

She smiled, holding her hand out for him, but when he reached for it there was something in her palm.

His dad's ring. 

Noct's throat closed up, his heart thudding against his ribs. 

He remembered the ring as strong and elegant and commanding, like his dad was, but in Luna's hand it looked small and ugly. He wanted to snatch it away from her before she could hurt herself, but he couldn't make himself move. 

"Your father asked me to deliver it to you," Luna said.

Noct stared at her, swallowing. "You saw him?"

She looked so sad. "You were first in his thoughts, to the very end."

Noct had to look away, try to breathe. Everything was so fucked up. "I just —" His voice caught. "Just wish he was here to tell me what to do."

"He is with you," she said, touching his hand again. "Always."

It didn't sound like bullshit when she said it. Didn't change the fact that it was. 

Noct took a breath, wishing she wouldn't see the way his hands shook, and made himself reach out. Take the ring. He let out a breath when it didn't hurt him or burn him. He could touch it, at least. 

"He fought bravely," Luna said.

"Yeah," Noct choked out. "He did." Took a slow, shaky breath, then another. "Was Clarus with him?"

It took a second, but she got it. "The Shield died protecting his king."

He knew that already, and so did Gladio, but hearing it from Luna felt like being run through by another phantom sword. "He was his friend, too," Noct managed.

Luna squeezed his hand. Comforting him, like she hadn't been through all of that and worse. "I'm sorry, Noctis. Your father was a good man, and a good king."

Noct swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm glad Dad got to see you." He turned the ring over, examining it, not sure what he was looking for. His dad had worn it for thirty years. Seemed like he should have left a mark. "He never forgave himself for leaving you behind."

"It was my choice," she said simply. "To stay with my people."

"He used to talk about sending the Glaive in to get you out." Noct did his best to summon up a smile for her. "But he said you'd never forgive him if anybody got killed rescuing you."

She smiled back at him, warm and genuine. Noct couldn't look at it for long. "He was right," she said.

Noct snorted. "He usually was. Drove me crazy."

Luna laughed, quiet and close. "I'm glad you have your friends with you."

"I wouldn't be here without them," Noct said again. It was true. But if they weren't here, maybe they'd be somewhere safe. Thinking about it made his stomach churn. "I — I think something's wrong with Ignis. He got hurt."

"I'll do my best to heal him," she said, and Noct shut his eyes, let out a breath. She and her mom healed his back when nothing else worked. She could fix this.

"Thanks, Luna." He squeezed her hand. "Do you need anything?"

"Just more rest," she said, so Noct left her. Closed the door quietly. Shoved the ring in his pocket, hating the way his hands shook, and went back to his room to be alone. 

—

Ignis allowed Prompto to lead him until they reached their room. Once the door was closed behind them, Prompto sighed. "I'm real glad they can finally be together. I was starting to think we'd never catch up with her."

Ignis pulled away as gently as he could and tentatively tried the cane, attempting to feel his way to a seat. He found a bed, instead, and opted to crawl in. He wondered in his exhaustion if perhaps the Ring had ripped something else out of him besides his sight, and whether putting it back on would restore whatever it was, however briefly. 

"Iggy?" Gladio asked. "You okay?"

Ignis was getting rather sick of that question. "Certainly," he said, carefully pulling his new spectacles off and fumbling them onto the side table before sinking into the pillow. "Just resting my eyes."

Gladio snorted, unamused. "So what next? You got a plan?"

A rather clumsy olive branch, but Ignis was too tired to properly negotiate a truce. "The Lady Lunafreya is entirely correct. We should leave the city as soon as possible, and find a safe place to stay while we attempt to narrow down the location of the Crystal."

"Caem, you think?"

"Indeed."

"Sounds good to me," Prompto agreed.

"Phone lines are pretty well jammed," Gladio said, "but I'll try to get in touch with Cid."

"Good. The sooner we leave, the easier it will be to blend in with the other refugees. Contact the Marshal while you're at it. He should be able to give us a report on the state of the Imperial Forces."

"Got it," Gladio said, getting up with a grunt.

"And do give His Highness some privacy," Ignis requested. "I'm sure he and the Lady Lunafreya have much to discuss."

"Sure," Gladio said. "Get some rest, alright?"

"If you insist," Ignis sighed, and finally stopped clinging to consciousness, letting himself sink.

His dreams were vivid and radiant, blazing with blue flame.


End file.
